thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Moon Clan
Background Founded long ago by the Doom Phantom, this organization acts as harbringers of chaos and vengance. They try to cover the world in darkness, and do not care who gets harmed along the way. They have a particular hatred against the Sailor Senshi, as they both hail from the same places. In the roleplay, this organization was restarted from scratch, as each member added has some sort of task to serve the ultimate goals of the organization. Currently, the Black Moon Clan has a partnership with Gol Archeron and Maia Archeron, and will work on their behalf of the siblings if their services are requested. As of the first night of the third arc, the Doom Phantom has shown to be starting to form a common bond to the clan members, something they might eventually all start to believe if they have continued interactions with him. He seems to want them to believe that any members he coerces to join their ranks used to be afflicted with some form of virus that makes them believe they are a weak mortal with a pretend life and memories. Roleplay Applications There is only one way to join this group, and that is through an encounter with the Doom Phantom. He is the only one capable of giving a character the markings and motivations necessary to serve the organization. Any character who undergoes this process will requre a cross-series, as it might include a personality change, power upgrades, and a physical appearance change. Motivation Characters targeted for this process are often hand-picked. These characters usually serve a very particular function to the Clan. For example, here are the positions already claimed: *High Mage *Advisor *Leader *Intelligence *Guard *Knight *Ace *Smithy *Creator As the titles prove, all of them are very adjustable, but no one character is going to be added without serving some viable function. A great example of this is the Ace, who is Marik Ishtar. While he is permitted to roam and do as he pleases, this is simply because his wants and desires fit extremely well with the aims of the Black Moon Clan. This means that if he's ever needed, he'll then be summoned to that task, but not a moment sooner. Any character who is of evil alignment will have a far easier time allying with the Black Moon Clan than they might at first realize. Since their main goal is simply to cause chaos, anyone who does so is capable of forging a partnership with them. Appearance Changes to physical appearance can vary. Some have little to no visible changes (such as Marik or Dark Kain), whereas others will undergo a full change (like Genis Sage). All of those who join the organization are given a marking on their forehead, a black upside down moon, which is the sign of members of the clan. Those added to the clan will look the way they secretly wish to look after their personality change, even if close to nothing changes at all. Personality This will vary from character to character, much like the appearance. There are some common traits, however. All of those who join the Black Moon Clan will follow the suggestions of the Doom Phantom without question. In their minds, he will never lead them astray. They will work with one another, as they are a clan and even if there is a personality clash, when push comes to shove they know they share a common goal. Beyond this, the personality that a character may have can be either similar to their original, or very very different. Powers Now, powers is a slightly tricky category. Doom Phantom is capable of enabling darkness-themed powers, and abilities similar to his own. However, he is also capable of endowing characters with enhancements of their own abilities. For example, Marik has received a number of abilities like Wiseman's, but he also has the ability to enact Shadow Duels on his own. The possibilities and potential are endless, but remember, the Doom Phantom will never make any one character stronger than him. This means that if a character is very strong without his aide, he might not have to give them any abilities at all for them to serve his purpose. Reversal Reversing the Doom Phantom's work is a difficult task. His corruptions are based in a character's personal weaknesses, so one of the top instant-reversal conditions is that they come to terms with whatever had been used against them. This can be acheived in a number of ways, but it always should be done through course of roleplay. Some characters are far more difficult than others. Another way to reverse the process is to use purification-style abilities and remove the darkness that has been placed within them for the corruption to take effect. This does mean that even death is not necessarily a means to cure someone effected by the Doom Phantom's handiwork. Gallery Wiseman.jpg Blackmoonsymbol.gif Chaos Sorceror.png Marikoie.jpg Golden Winged Dragon Of Ra by Astika.jpg Yami marik shadowrealm.jpg Dark kain artwork.jpg Cynder3.jpg Category:Group Category:Sailor Moon Category:IceEnchantress09